


Lightning

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, could be platonic if you wanted to, jacob protects him, jaehyun is a hungry brat lmao, kevin is afraid, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: A storm has come over Korea and Kevin isn't the best in coping with it, especially alone
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Lightning

The thunder was so loud, even the members who were listening to music via headphones could hear it.

One of said members being Kevin, sitting in his darkened room, music on full volume in hopes of blocking everything out.  
But it didn't help, the loud thunders and the additional lightning had Kevin on the edge of his nerves and on the verge of crying.

He had never talked about his fear of thunderstorms, afraid that the others might laugh at him for it, so he always tried his best to cope with it on his own. There aren't that many thunderstorms in Korea anyway.

When the next lightning lit up the room, Kevin tried his best to bury himself in his blanket that he had wrapped around him to stop himself from shivering even though it wasn't because he was cold, to begin with.

Jacob, on the other hand, was totally unfazed by the weather, standing in the kitchen and making dinner with Changmin and Sangyeon, singing along to some music they had on over speaker.

Honestly speaking, Jacob really liked this sort of weather. Even as a kid he was always amazed by the patterns the lightning drew into the dark night sky, so it didn't bother him at all.

"When's the food gonna be ready?", Jaehyun whined from the living room while playing on the arcade with Eric.  
"Maybe ten minutes, so you can set the table," Jacob told him, getting a groan from the younger because that most probably wasn't the answer he wanted.   
Yet, he got up and got everything ready in the kitchen and the living room so they could eat as soon as the food is ready.

Like Jacob predicted, he was calling all the member to dinner ten minutes later, simply hoping that everyone would hear him calling.

Jaehyun was about to begin when Sangyeon scolded him. "Don't eat when not everyone is there yet," he told the younger, getting a sad pout in response, but he put down his chopsticks to wait.

"Can you go get him?", the eldest then asked towards Jacob.  
It was only Kevin missing until they could begin to eat so Jacob easily agreed to it, leaving the kitchen to go to the younger boy's room.

He carefully knocked, but after he didn't get an answer he quietly entered the room. First seeing nothing due to the lack of light, but he didn't want to turn on any light in case Kevin was sleeping. 

"Kevin?", he asked in a hushed voice, but again, there was no answer, at least no vocal one.  
For a few moments, Jacob just stood there in silence, hoping that he would hear _something_ from the younger. And in fact, he was able to hear music, even though it was pretty muffled, letting Jacob guess that Kevin was using headphones.

Carefully, Jacob approached the younger's bed, still in the complete dark.  
Only when another lightning stroke, he could see Kevin bundled up in his bed, his hands covering his ears and eyes shut tight.

Seeing the younger like that, made Jacob worry, so he sat down in front of him and quickly pulled him into a tight hug, much to the surprise of Kevin who almost jumped out of his skin due to the sudden touch.

Once Kevin noticed that it was Jacob, he wrapped his arms around the other's torso, instantly feeling much safer in his embrace.  
After a few moments, Jacob loosened his hold around the other and carefully took out one of his earphones.  
"Is everything okay?", he asked the younger, placing his hand on Kevin's cheek.  
"Yes... it's just..." he mumbled but was interrupted by another thunder growling through the sky.

"Are you... perhaps scared of the storm?", Jacob then asked.  
Kevin slowly nodded, his hands still clawing at Jacob's shirt.

With a sigh, Jacob pulled the younger closer again. "You should've told me" he mumbled, to which Kevin only hummed.

"Dinner's ready, do you want to come out and eat with us?", Jacob then asked after some silence.  
Kevin first didn't answer, but then nodded against Jacob's shoulder, making the latter smile.  
"Come on then, if you want to we can cuddle afterwards," Jacob said, getting out of bed, taking Kevin's hand and pulling him out of bed.

The second Jaehyun saw Kevin and Jacob coming out of the room, he took his chopsticks again and began to eat, not waiting for them to even sit down.  
Laughing at the younger's behaviour, he took Kevin to the kitchen and sat him down on his usual seat, sitting down next to him and placing his hand on the other's thigh so they could both eat.

During dinner, Kevin tried his best to remain calm, even with the thunders and lightning sticking every other minute. Luckily Jacob helped him stay calm, so the others almost didn't notice how jumpy he was.

"Jaehyun, you'll be doing the dishes tonight" Jacob announced once all of them were finished.  
"What? Why?", the blonde whined.  
"Because you've been naughty" Sangyeon reminded him with a laugh, stacking the bowls and plates.

Jaehyun continued to whine, but Jacob didn't give it any further notice. Instead, he stood up, took Kevin by the wrist and leading him back to his room. 

Both of them got changed, Jacob taking some of Kevin's clothes as they were almost the same height, and lied down together in Kevin's bed, holding each other close.  
"I'll protect you, okay?", Jacob told the younger, burying his nose in the raven hair of the other.

Kevin hummed quietly, his face buried in the crook of Jacob's neck, taking in the soft smell of his shampoo.  
"Thank you" he mumbled, concentrating on Jacob's breathing, soon noticing how he was falling asleep in his arms.

With Jacob around, no thunderstorm could ever harm him.

**Author's Note:**

> well,,, this is pretty short, fluffy and platonic, but tbh I need some variety sometimes too lmao, 
> 
> I hope yall liked in nonetheless if so, feel free to leave comments and likes uwu
> 
> See you in the next one~  
> Phi


End file.
